Feliz cumpleaños, Kushina
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Después de una linda celebración de cumpleaños, los fantasmas de Kushina se van evaporando poco a poco / NaruKushi / Incesto.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La narrativa, el argumento y trama, le pertenecen a Lux Lunar._

_Advertencia: Incesto y un poco de lemon. Les recomiendo cerciorarse de tener un criterio amplio antes de leer._

_._

_Feliz cumpleaños, Kushina._

_._

* * *

_No podía comprender por qué había sucedido esto. Ahora lloraba sobre su cama, con los recuerdos de sus horripilantes hechos, y peor aún, de sus perversos sentimientos meciéndose en su cabeza como un vaivén eterno. No podía creerlo lo que había sido capaz de hacer. Sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas y no podía vivir con el recuerdo. Las sensaciones aún seguían impregnadas en su piel. Quería deshacerse de ellas a como diera lugar. Pero ahora era tarde. Lo habían hecho y no había forma de revertirlo. _

_Todo comenzó un 15 de julio._

Acababan de mudarse a Sunagakure para empezar una nueva vida. Kushina y Naruto no querían recordar los tristes eventos que recientemente habían ocurrido en Konoha; el triste accidente de la casa incendiada, donde estaban todos sus lindos recuerdos. Además, Naruto había roto con su novia Sakura, cuando descubrió que ella le era infiel con su némesis, el arrogante Sasuke Uchiha.

Por suerte, la invitación de la madre de Minato, a vivir en aquella áspera y caliente ciudad, había sido la mejor forma de escapar de la tragedia.

Naruto había estado muy deprimido. No comía bien, ya no practicaba futbol y se la pasaba en la calle, caminando, solo. Kushina se había preocupado mucho y deseaba confortarlo, pero él la evitaba y prefería estar fuera de casa. Ella pensó en dejarlo en paz por el momento, pero quería estar con él. Porque no sólo quería ser su madre, también quería ser su amiga. Al final de cuentas, sólo eran ellos dos en la casa, y en el mundo.

Esa mañana, Kushina había terminado de desempacar las cajas de la mudanza. Sólo quedaba esa vieja maleta que alcanzó a salvar de aquel accidental incendio. Era la maleta donde guardaba algunos recuerdos, la que siempre estaba bajo la cama, que alguna vez compartió con su amado Minato. No quería sentirse nostálgica, pues realmente quería comenzar su nueva vida con buenas vibras. Pero las cosas que estaba en esa maleta de cuero eran las pocas pertenencias que la ligaban a su pasado. Así que puso la maleta sobre la cama y la abrió. Se sorprendió al admirar aquel hermoso vestido de novia color perla. Lo extendió sobre su cuerpo, para admirarse en el espejo como si lo tuviera puesto. Miró su reflejo y quedó pasmada; repentinamente sintió que los años no habían pasado por ella, a pesar de que se había casado a los diecinueve años y ahora tenía un apuesto hijo de dieciséis. Pero miró su largo cabello rojo, su pálida tez, coloreada por un ligero rubor de mejillas. No podía negarlo, a pesar de sus treintaicinco años, su cuerpo seguía viéndose delgado y firme. Y su cara, joven, como si fuera una adolescente.

Sonrió, al darse cuenta de lo linda que debió haberse visto el día de su boda. Repentinamente, sintió una segunda presencia, y cuando se dio cuenta a través del reflejo del espejo, pudo ver la silueta de su hijo al filo de la puerta de su habitación. Dio un respingo y le dio la cara, asustadiza.

—¡Naruto! Cielo Santo, juro que me diste un verdadero susto —Dijo poniendo las manos sobre el pecho—. No pensé que ya habías llegado.

El rostro de Naruto se veía tranquilo, como si observara con cuidado.

—Es tu vestido de bodas, ¿verdad?

Kushina se sonrojó un poco más, pero sonrió. Naruto nunca lo había visto antes.

—Así es Naruto. Este fue el vestido que usé el día que tu padre me tomó como esposa… Es lindo, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, es muy bonito —Trató de fingir una sonrisa, y bajó la mirada.

Kushina sabía que él todavía no se reponía de lo ocurrido con la casa en Konoha ni de lo que Sakura le hizo.

Dejó el vestido sobre la cama y se acercó a su hijo. Quería abrazarlo y calmar un poco su tristeza. Aunque sabía que en esos tiempos, Naruto siempre evitaba sus muestras de cariño. Por su escasa edad, suponía ella. Aún así, quería que él supiera que lo sentía mucho, que ella también seguía muy triste. Pero Naruto la detuvo con la mirada.

—No mamá. No intentes hacerme sentir mejor. En verdad, ya lo estoy olvidando todo. Me he sentido mejor desde que llegamos aquí. Así que ya deja de preocuparte por mí, estoy muy bien.

—Hijo, me alegra que digas eso. En realidad, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo; para hablar o para lo que sea. Yo siempre estaré allí para ti.

Naruto sonrió.

—Ya no quiero que hablemos de mí, mamá. De hecho todos estos días sólo los has dedicado a preocuparte por mí y la verdad creo que ya es suficiente.

—¿Qué quieres decir, amor? —Preguntó la pelirroja, entre dudosa y preocupada.

—Desde que he salido a caminar y pensar, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Que no soy el único que la ha pasado mal en estos días. Mírate, tú siempre estás allí para mí, y la verdad es que tú también has sufrido mucho en las últimas semanas, por el incendio y por dejar Konoha y a toda la gente que conocemos. Y también necesitas que alguien te de conforte.

—No, amor, en realidad estoy bien. No debes de preocuparte por mí…

—Mamá, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? —Preguntó él, interrumpiéndola.

—¿Hoy? Pues hoy es quince de julio —Respondió ella como si no fuera relevante.

—Así es, hoy es quince de julio. Y hace cinco días era diez de julio, ¿cierto?

Kushina, que fruncía el ceño porque no entendía a donde quería llegar él con esas conjeturas, por fin reaccionó al recordar la fecha previa. Se cubrió la boca con una mano.

—Oh, es cierto. Hace cinco días fue mi cumpleaños. Cielo Santo, realmente lo olvidé.

—Yo también lo olvidé, por estar metido sólo en mis asuntos. Pero ahora que todo se va aclarando para mí, estaremos mejor. Así que estaba pensando en una forma de celebrar tu cumpleaños, mamá.

—¿Celebrarlo? Pero ya es tarde para eso. No te preocupes, es sólo un año más de vida, no es importante.

—No, no digas eso. Vamos a celebrarlo como todos los años. Es más, ésta vez será mejor. En el camino estuve pensando algunas maneras de hacerlo. Y pues ahora que empezaremos con una nueva vida, también será una nueva forma de celebrarlo.

Kushina ya sonreía por el repentino entusiasmo de su rubio hijo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué has estado pensando?

—No te preocupes de nada. Tú no tienes que pensar en lo que pasará, porque yo me encargaré de eso. Sólo te pido que a las ocho de la noche estes lista, porque a esa hora comienza la celebración.

La anterior tristeza que rodeaba a ambos se había disipado. Kushina no se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a sonreír sin parar y a sentirse alegre y llena de vida. Corrió a los brazos de su hijo para darle un cálido abrazo de agradecimiento. Enseguida él salió de la casa, prometiendo llegar más tarde.

Así fue que Kushina empezó a sentirse feliz, pues hace mucho que nadie veía por ella de esa forma, y qué mejor que su propio hijo.

Empezó por darse una ducha en la tina con agua caliente. Mientras su cuerpo se templaba con la calidez del agua, empezó a imaginarse lo que Naruto tenía para ella. Recordó que por lo menos, los últimos tres años, las celebración corría a cargo de sus compañeros de trabajo. Siempre era un lindo pastel, la canción de cumpleaños y algún ramo de rosas. Después en casa, Naruto llegaba, le daba un abrazo y le regalaba una rosa. Y era todo. Realmente lo apreciaba mucho, y ahora que sabía que todo iba a correr por manos de su hijo, le agradaba aún más.

En la habitación fue arreglarse para la noche de cumpleaños. No sabía que ponerse, pues la verdad es que Naruto no había dicho nada sobre donde festejarían su día. No creyó que fueran a salir, lo más seguro era que le comprara un pastelito y algún ramo de rosas, y después tal vez verían una película en casa y era todo. Para ella eso era satisfactorio. Así que abrió su closet y entre toda la ropa decidió ponerse un vestido verde que de cuello redondo, que dejaba parte de sus hombros a la vista, abajo de la rodilla. Se colocó unas sandalias de tacón bajito. Se maquilló ligeramente y dejó su cabello suelto.

Eran las siete con cuarenta minutos, cuando escuchó que Naruto abrió la puerta principal. No lo alcanzó a ver, pues éste se metió a su habitación como rayo. Escuchó que se metía a la ducha, y veinte minutos después, salió al pasillo para encontrarse con ella, ya cambiado, peinado y hasta perfumado. Ambos se observaron detalladamente.

—Mamá, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía vestida así. Te ves muy hermosa.

Las mejillas de Kushina se pusieron del mismo color de su cabello. Ella era la que no recordaba hace cuanto tiempo un hombre le decía que se veía hermosa. En este caso era su hijo quien lo hacía, pero realmente se sentía muy bien recibir un halago como ese. Así que sonrió dulcemente.

—Amor, tú también te ves guapísimo —Observó su cara y su cabellos, que la hacía recordar con ensueño a su amado—. Eres tan idéntico a tu padre. Eres su viva imagen.

Él sonrió, observando que los ojos de su madre empezaban a empañarse de lágrimas. Así que se acercó a ella, cuando trataba de esconder su rostro.

—No mamá, no llores. Me gusta que yo te haga recordar la imagen de papá. Yo sé que nos parecíamos mucho. Aunque nunca lo conocí, me alegra saber que alguien tan parecido a mí te supo hacer feliz, por mucho tiempo.

—No tienes idea, Naruto —Dijo, tratando de evitar las lágrimas—. No tienes idea de cuánto me hizo feliz tu padre. Una prueba de ello eres tú. Sin ti, no sé que hubiera sido de mí.

Naruto observó los expresivos ojos de su madre, que tenían un ligero aire de tristeza. Así que inconscientemente levantó una mano para pasarlo por aquella tierna y pálida piel de la mejilla, tratando de darle una caricia, que aunque él no lo supiera, había hecho que Kushina sonriera, como siempre le sonreía a Minato.

Después de eso, Naruto le pidió que salieran.

—¿A dónde iremos, cariño? —Preguntó sorprendida cuando él le pidió que lo siguiera.

—Es una sorpresa —Le dijo con una divertida sonrisa.

Kushina agradeció su juicio por vestir con algo decente. Así que dejó que su hijo la llevara a donde él quisiera.

Naruto encendió el coche, que en realidad le pertenecía a la abuela, pero que se los había cedido mientras ellos adquirían uno. Viajaron por la carretera, mientras hablaban de momentos divertidos que pasaron juntos en los últimos tiempos. Enseguida, Kushina notó que el coche tomaba rumbo hacia las afueras de la ciudad. No quiso preguntarle a dónde se dirigían, en realidad quería vivir de lleno esa sensación de esperar una sorpresa. Se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía ser un parque, que estaba lleno de automóviles. Cuando bajaron, Naruto traía consigo una bolsa de papel con algo misterioso dentro, que Kushina no se atrevió a husmar.

Cuando caminaron entre la larga fila de autos estacionados, Kushina pudo descubrir que estaban en un cine al aire libre, donde la gente podía admirar la enorme pantalla dentro de sus propios vehículos. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la parte de enfrente, donde sólo pocas parejas preferían sentarse en el pasto a estar encerrados en el coche, como ellos.

Naruto sacó de la bolsa una manta para tenderla sobre el pasto y después sacó dos refrescos y una bolsa de chocolates, para comerlos mientras veían la película.

Kushina quedó encantada con la sorpresa. Ambos se tendieron sobre la manta, mientras la película comenzaba.

—Te traje aquí porque sabía qué película iban a pasar. Espero que te agrade —Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja no sabía que esperar. Y cuando comenzó la película, sus ojos que empezaron a nublarse de lágrimas, lo dijeron todo; nunca iba a olvidar la primera película que fue a ver al cine cuando ella y Minato empezaron a salir. Naruto observó el rostro de admiración de su madre, y se prendió de él. Ella aún no podía decir palabras, pero poco a poco lo hizo. Miró a su hijo asombrada.

—Tú, T-Tú… ¿cómo sabías de esta película? —Estaba pasmada.

—Encontré algunos viejos boletos de entrada en tu maleta, donde guardaste tu vestido. Siento haberme entrometido en tus recuerdos, pero pensé que podría gustarte.

La mirada que Kushina le daba a su hijo era asombrosa. Quería decirle que hasta la fecha, era el mejor regalo que había recibido de su parte; también quería decirle que era muy feliz por tener un hijo como él. Y muchas cosas más, que tuvo que guardarse, porque él puso sus ojos en la pantalla, con toda la atención a la película que acababa de iniciar.

Mientras transcurría el filme, Naruto miraba de soslayo a su madre. Notó que estaba totalmente absorta a la pantalla. En ese momento no existía nada, más que los dulces recuerdos de ella y sus sentimientos que parecían abrirse a flor de piel. Naruto estaba hechizado por esa imagen, y le hubiera gustado pasarle una mano sobre la de ella, en son de conforte. Como si con un gesto así, ella se diera cuenta de que él la entendía. Porque él también estuvo enamorado de aquella peli rosada. Él también llegó a usar esa mirada, que tenía cierto deseo, anhelo, amor atrapado en dos pupilas. Realmente él entendía a su madre, y esa nueva faceta de ella, lo hacía querer protegerla aún más. Porque ella era lo único que le quedaba. Y al mismo tiempo, ella no tenía a nadie más que a él.

En ese momento, cuando por la pantalla pasaron los créditos, Kushina bajó la mirada. Recordó que en ese mismo momento, años atrás, en aquella cineteca, Minato y ella habían aprovechado lo último de la oscuridad para cerrar con un beso. Un lindo beso de amor. Así que miró a su alrededor, viendo a todas esas jóvenes parejas que se abrazaban, y otras más que seguían el mismo ritual; besarse apasionadamente bajo la oscuridad de la noche. Y le dio mucho gusto y placer. Pero después, al posar los ojos en su hijo, vio que él también observaba a las parejas con sus muestras de afecto. Entonces percibió que aquello también le traía nostalgia y cierto dolor, lo cual lamentó. Ya no quería ver a su hijo así.

—¿Nos vamos, amor? —Preguntó ella, tratando de que él abandonara esos tristes recuerdos.

—Sí, estoy listo. Vámonos —Dijo él poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a ella.

Después de recoger la manta, ambos se dirigieron al coche. En ese momento la gente se había amontonado entre las filas de los vehículos y no había mucho paso para ellos. Naruto tomó de una mano a su madre y la asió ligeramente para conducirla tras él. Ella se dejó conducir, sintiendo el tibio tacto de aquella mano.

_Aquí fue cuando todo empezó. Y ahora ella se dio cuenta que fue ella misma la que lo inició todo. _

Mientras sujetaba su mano y lo seguía, observó el rubio cabello de su único hijo y la rigidez de su espalda. No supo en qué momento se perdió de la realidad, o en qué momento se trasladó al pasado, pero en ese momento no era Naruto quien la llevaba de la mano. Era él, era Minato. Era el cabello, era la mano, era la piel de su amado Minato. Como en miles de veces, él siempre la cuidó, así. La sujetaba de la mano para ayudarla a brincar un charco, o para evitar que tropezara; o como en ese momento, la halaba para que no perdiera el camino, y no se separara de él. Minato siempre estuvo tomándola de la mano, toda la vida. Lo sabía, siempre estuvo con ella. Hasta en este momento, era él cuidándola de nuevo.

Cuando salieron de la multitud, Naruto se giró a su madre para darle la cara, y ella se topó con el rostro de su hijo, no con Minato. En ese momento, una ola de sensaciones sacudió su cuerpo, haciéndola vibrar y estremecerse. Se dio cuenta que había estado muy cerca de su amor, y ahora ese amor lo había personificado su hijo. Pero después, sólo era él, su hijo.

Se sintió vulnerable, y en un arranque, se abalanzó sobre su hijo en un efusivo abrazo.

Naruto tomó a su madre en los brazos, mientras sentía que el delicado rostro se hundía en su cuello, y los delgados brazos se amarraban a su espalda. Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero alcanzó a abrazar a su madre, mientras sentía que ella le clavaba los dedos en la espalda, y se hundía más en él. No supo que pensar de inmediato, pero recordó que la película que acababan de ver le había reflorecido viejos recuerdos. Y para confortarla, la abrazó también, y le acarició el cabello.

Kushina se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Abrió los ojos, para darse cuenta que estaban unidos en un tremendo abrazo. Reaccionó, y se apartó con lentitud.

—Lo siento, Naruto.

El rubio quería decirle que no importaba. Quería decirle que él estaba allí para cuidarla. De alguna forma no le salieron las palabras, y su madre se le adelantó.

—Vamos a casa, ya es tarde —Dijo apartándose de él y abriendo la puerta del coche.

Naruto se sintió un poco mal por no haberle dicho nada. Rodeó el coche para subirse él también.

Kushina miraba por el parabrisas, sin ver nada realmente. Naruto sabía que ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y prefirió no molestarla. Así que en silencio condujo de vuelta a la ciudad y a su casa.

Al llegar, Kushina parecía estar un poco avergonzada. Naruto no entendía realmente porqué. Ella bajó del coche y se introdujo a la casa. Así que el rubio terminó de guardar el coche en el garaje, y después entró al hogar, por la puerta de la cocina.

No escuchaba ningún ruido, y ella no había encendido las luces. Dudoso subió por las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, y se encontró con la puerta del cuarto de ella cerrada. Se quedó extrañado. Tenía la curiosidad de saber qué fue lo que dejó así a su madre. No quería pensar que la idea de llevarla a ver esa película fuera la responsable de que se sintiera mal. No sabía qué hacer.

Bajó a la cocina, sabiendo el regalo que le tenía preparado todavía no terminaba. Lamentablemente, pensó que ya no habría forma de darle continuación.

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador para sacar el cartón de jugo, y cuando la cerró, se encontró con la silueta de su madre, al filo de la puerta. Se asombró al verla tan serena, como si no hubiera pasado nada de lo del coche.

—Mamá… Pensé que ya te ibas a dormir —Dijo entrecortado y sorprendido, dejando el cartón de jugo sobre la mesa.

Kushina sonrió ligeramente, sin moverse de la puerta.

—Otra vez, lo siento mucho. Creo que, todo esto me trajo tantos lindos recuerdos, que no pudo evitar ponerme nostálgica. Todo esto me hizo recordar tanto a tu padre, que su imagen no podía borrárseme de la mente. Y no es que no quiera recordarlo ahora, sino que, los recuerdos que tuve fueron muy nítidos, y realmente pensé que… —Se detuvo un momento, como si evitara decir algo inapropiado, pero continuó—. Pensé que él estaba viéndome.

Naruto se quedó tieso escuchando a su madre. Ella sonreía ahora. Aún así, tenía ganas de decirle lo que minutos atrás había pensado. Aunque ahora no quería volver a traerle tristes recuerdos. Así que prefirió guardárselo para otro momento, y decidió darle continuación a sus planes.

—No importa mamá. Éste es tu día. Tú puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, ¿sabes? Y me agrada la idea de que hayas bajado, porque todavía no había terminado la celebración.

Kushina frunció el ceño, expectante. No entendía.

—¿Todavía no acaba?

—No. Y creo que la mejor parte viene ahora —Dijo él con una divertida sonrisa —. Así que vete a la sala y ponte cómoda, que ahorita regreso.

Dicho todo esto, Naruto subió por la escalera a su habitación, y en unos minutos, bajaba, con otra nueva bolsa de papel, aún más grande. Kushina ya se había sentado en el sillón, esperando.

Naruto puso la bolsa en la mesa. Antes de sacar cualquier cosa, le advirtió.

—Antes de que continuemos con la celebración, tienes que saber algunas reglas.

Kuchina abrió los ojos, sin saber que esperarse.

—Primera regla: hoy no vamos a medirnos, y no vas a reprenderme como si fueras mi madre.

—¿Qué no voy a repréndete cómo madre? ¿No sé a qué te refieres?

En ese momento, Naruto sacó una botella de vino de aquella bolsa, y se la puso en frente para que entendiera mejor la regla. Kushina, más que sorprendida, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Pero Naruto no terminaba aún.

—Segundo: si vas a entrar a esto, tienes que soportarlo hasta el final. No vas a rendirte antes.

Kushina volvió a verlo incrédula. Naruto sacó la segunda botella de vino de la bolsa. Ella volvió a reír por las ocurrencias de su rubio adorado.

Cuando ella seguía riendo, Naruto sacó de la bolsa un arreglo de rosas, y se lo extendió. Kushina abrió los labios con admiración, tomando el lindo ramo entre las manos.

—Cariño, esto es demasiado.

—No, nada de cariño, ni mi amor, ni cielito, ni nada. La tercera regla es no tratarnos a desnivel. Eres mi mamá y lo seguirás siendo toda la vida, pero esta noche tú serás simplemente Kushina y yo Naruto. Somos dos cómplices que el vino unirá para vivir esta perfecta velada. Es decir, tu cumpleaños número treintaicinco.

—Me parece ingeniosamente perfecto lo que dices, amor… ¡Lo siento! Es perfecto tu plan, Naruto.

—Gracias por el halago, Kushina.

Ella sonrió. Eran contadas las veces que su hijo la llamaba por su nombre. Y le agradaba escucharlo de su voz.

Antes de empezar, Naruto terminó de vaciar la bolsa; sacó una nueva caja de chocolates, dos copas y un disco. Lo colocó en la pequeña grabadora sobre el buró de la sala, y se ambientaron con la música, que para inspiración, era ligera y cálida.

La primera ronda de copas comenzó, cuando iniciaron hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia; de la ciudad, y de la nueva escuela. Kushina no paraba de reír, sorprendida a la vez, de que su hijo fuera tan ocurrente. No lo pensaba ahora, pero nunca antes había estado en una situación como esta con él. Desde joven, Naruto siempre había sido muy independiente, y nunca estaba en casa. Las pocas veces que convivían, era a las horas de la comida o cuando viajaban en el coche. Pero esta vez, no había comparación. ¿Quién se imaginaría que sólo ella y él estuvieran bebiendo vino a las once de la noche, como dos locos cómplices? Ella, nunca. Y él, mucho menos.

Ya iban en la tercera copa cada uno, cuando las trivialidades empezaron a mermar, y los temas que parecían ser intocables salieron a la luz.

Kushina se rió con cierto nerviosismo, cuando el tema tomó ese rumbo.

—¡No quieres saber eso! ¡No, voy a contestarte!

—Kushina, no hay opción de no contestar. Además, todo el mundo en Konoha sabía que mi profesor Kakashi estaba enamorado de ti.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿En realidad todo el mundo lo sabía? No puedo creerlo, pero ahora sé quien fue quien esparció el chisme. Debió ser esa mujerzuela de Kurenai. Ella estaba loquita por Kakashi, siempre que nos veía platicando, me dirigía unas miradas tan venenosas, que la mera culebra del Edén envidiaba.

Naruto soltó una carcajada. Escuchar a su madre usa la palabra "mujerzuela" era digno de apantallarse. Y quería seguir teniendo esa charla con ella. No podía creer lo divertida que era, cuando se quitaba el mandil de madre, y se tomaba unas copitas, olvidándose de la palabra educación.

—Pero ya, dime, ¿tuviste algo que ver con Kakashi? —Preguntaba mientras le daba otro sorbo a la copa.

—En realidad Naruto, ¿te interesa saber esto? —El semblante de la pelirroja se puso un poco serio.

—Pues… es algo que siempre dudé. Y creo que no va a cambiar mi forma de pensar si me lo dices. Digo, nunca voy a ver algo diferente en ti. Tú eres viuda, hermosa, simpática, divertida… Supongo que tienes derecho a vivir tu vida como quieres. Por mí, nunca te detengas. Yo quiero que seas feliz.

Después de observar los ojos y la sinceridad de su hijo, Kushina sonrió. Sus mejillas volvieron a ponerse coloradas, al verse contando sus secretos más personales.

—Bueno, pues como comenzamos nuestra nueva vida sin prejuicios entre nosotros, no veo porqué no confesarme contigo —Sonrió, y de sus labios salió una delicada mueca de lubricidad —. Kakashi si intentó acostarse conmigo.

Rompió en una risita nerviosa. Naruto se quedó mudo, tal vez no se lo esperó. Pero ahora que veía el nivel de confianza en el que estaban, quiso saber más.

—¿Y lo logró? —Abrió los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

—Bueno, no lo logró. Su mano sólo alcanzó mi entrepierna, y sus labios tocaron ligeramente mi cuello. Después de eso, lo empujé, y le dije que aún guardo mi luto —Volvió a reír nerviosamente—. La verdad, es que si me atrajo por un momento, pero la realidad es que no lo suficiente. Digo, odiaba su cabello gris. Yo sigo siendo fiel al rubio natural.

—Me impresionas. Quiero decir, que eres una maestra en las relaciones personales. Sabes cuándo botar alguien de la forma adecuada, y cuando no.

—Naruto, recuerda que tengo treintaicinco años. Eso cualquiera de mi edad lo sabe.

—Pero tú eres tan joven. Digo, en serio Kushina, si no fueras mi madre, diría que no tienes hijos y que no estás casada.

—¡Cielo Santo, Naruto, no exageres!

Y las risas continuaron. Y la primera botella se esfumó entre los labios de ese par. Para la segunda botella, las cosas cambiaron un poco. Ya no estaban en el sofá. Naruto había bajado los cojines a la alfombra y había prendido la lámpara, para tener una luz no tan chillante sobre sus caras. El disco casi se acababa, pero si una canción le gustaba a Kushina, la volvía a repetir. De igual forma, los ánimos cayeron poco a poco mientras la conversación era más profunda.

Kushina le acarició el cabello a su hijo mientras él terminaba de contarle sus secretos.

—Y ella me pidió perdón... Dijo que nunca quiso lastimarme, porque si me quería. Pero que estaba enamorada de Sasuke y no podía engañarme más…

La vista de Naruto estaba sobre su copa, mientras con el dedo indice acariciaba los bordes del cristal.

—No sé qué decirte… estas cosas no duran para siempre, amor.

Naruto le dirigió una dura mirada. Ella entendió su error.

—Lo siento, Naruto. Nada de "amor" esta noche.

Él sonrió ligeramente.

—No importa. Realmente la palabra amor tiene tantos significados, que ya no importa.

—No importa ahora, porque tú encontrarás a otra mujer que realmente le sepa dar valor a esa palabra. Y verás que todo esto que ocurrió con Sakura no tiene importancia. Ella se quedará en el viejo baúl de los recuerdos.

—¿Dónde Minato está ahora? —Preguntó viendo a los ojos a la pelirroja.

—No exactamente, Naruto. Él está en mis recuerdos, pero me temo que no dentro de un baúl. Es como si él estuviera cerca de mí. No se separa de mí.

—¿No crees que por eso mismo no has podido relacionarte con otros hombres? Lo que quiero decir es que, si Minato realmente no se puede separar de ti, y tú no lo puedes alejar tampoco, es como si siguieras resistiéndote a aceptar que está muerto.

—No, no, no. No es así.

—Piénsalo bien Kushina. Él ya está muerto, ya no va a volver, nunca más. Y tú lo sigues viendo como si estuviera vivo. Por eso no puedes aceptar a otros hombres. Crees que le serían infiel, o algo así.

Kushina observó a su hijo, fijamente, pensando en lo que decía. Su cuerpo se sentía ligero, y sabía que faltaba poco para que sus parpados cayeran. Pero no quería dormirse. Menos ahora, que se estaba dando cuenta de algunas verdades que no reconoció antes. Naruto tenía razón. Ella no podía dejar ir a Minato. Y la idea de vivir en una mentira empezó a calarle.

—No quiero retener a tu padre… Pero tampoco quiero quedarme sola.

Y sin previo aviso, rompió en llanto, cubriéndose la cara entre las piernas.

Naruto vio lo que le acababa de ocasionar a su madre y lo lamentó. Dejó la copa en la mesita y se acercó a ella. **N**o sabía cómo reconfortarla, así que sólo pudo acariciar su cabello, mientras ella sollozaba entre lágrimas. Fue en ese momento en que Naruto tuvo la idea de decirle aquello que no pudo decir en el estacionamiento del cine.

—Kushina… supongo que lamentar la pérdida de un hombre al que amaste tanto es natural. Pero tienes que saber que no estás sola. Recuerda que yo estoy contigo. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, yo nunca te voy a abandonar. Mi padre se fue muy rápido, y no pudo cumplirte, ni darte lo que necesitabas. Ahora tú eres mía, y yo te protegeré. No permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Te lo prometo.

Kushina levantó la vista llorosa. Lo tenía tan cerca de ella. Quería decirle que ella lo necesitaba, que era lo único que le quedaba. Pero no pudo hacerlo con palabras, así que lo abrazó, y él correspondió al abrazo.

—Shh, ya no llores. Yo te voy a cuidar.

Kushina escuchaba las palabras de su hijo y lo abrazaba más fuerte. En su pecho sentía todo el confort que necesitaba. No quería soltarlo. Lo quería para ella. Porque Naruto era de ella.

El rubio le acarició el rojo cabello, y empezó a depositarle dulces besos sobre la frente. Kushina sentía la calidez de su boca sobre su piel, y poco a poco fue inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando su boca, sedienta, hasta sentir su aliento. Dejó que la besara. Y él dudó un poco, sólo unos segundos, dándose cuenta de la anomalística situación. Sin embargo, algo lo impulsó a corresponderle y la besó dulcemente en los labios. No se dieron cuenta cuanto tiempo permanecieron unidos, pero cuando se separaron, me miraron fijamente a los ojos. Las pupilas dilatadas de Kushina mostraron pavor. Se separó del cuerpo de su hijo y como pudo, se puso de pie. Naruto en cambio, no quiso levantarse, ni mirar a su madre. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que acababa de pasar.

Kushina no supo qué hacer. Ella había besado a su hijo, de la forma que las mujeres nunca besarían a sus hijos. Su mente se nubló. Tragó saliva.

—L-Lo siento, Naruto. N-No me siento bien. E-Es el vino… Me iré a dormir.

Naruto no hizo nada por detenerla. No podía discernir todo esto. Peor se sintió al ver lo que ocurría en su entrepierna. Su respiración agitada no lo dejaba pensar claro. Estaba mareado, pero totalmente consciente. Y lo que había pasado, tenía un significado para él. No podía impedirlo.

Mientras tanto, Kushina se encerró en su habitación. Sus ojos dilatados mostraban el pavor que le causó lo que hizo allá abajo en la sala. Se cubrió los labios con las dos manos. Caminó al tocador y miró su reflejo. Era ella temblando. Se quitó las manos de la boca y reconoció su cara. Respiraba con cierta agitación que le traía la imagen de Naruto besando sus labios. A ella hundiendo su lengua en él. Cerró los ojos, apretando los parpados con fuerza.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Kushina se giró bruscamente, y encontró a Naruto con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, mirándola fijamente. Ella quiso retroceder, mientras sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Naruto? —Musitó por inercia, al ver que éste caminaba a ella.

Naruto se detuvo frente a su madre, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y el tocador. Sus ojos azules se clavaron firmemente sobre los de ella, sin decir ni una palabra. Kushina temblaba.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó con temor.

—Te dije que voy a cumplir lo que mi padre no hizo.

Kushina abrió los ojos con asombro, viendo cómo él se acercaba y volvía a besarla.

Ambos se fundieron en ese fogoso beso. Naruto la sujetó por la cintura y la empujó completamente sobre el tocador, tirando las cosas que estaban sobre él. Kushina abrió sus labios, y sintió la calidad de la lengua del rubio entrar en ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba. Así que lo rodeó por la espalda, y dejó que la tomara. Los dos sabían lo que tenía que pasar. Y lo hicieron sin darle vueltas al asunto.

Se separaron un momento. Kushina no ocultó más esa mirada de deseo. Deseaba ser poseída por un hombre, ya no podía resistirse. Deseaba que le arrancaran el fantasma de otro que ya estaba muerto. Y no había otro ser perfecto que pudiera lograrlo, que no fuera él, su Naruto.

Bajó la cremallera de su vestido y dejó que este cayera al suelo. Se deshizo del broche del sostén, y este cayó al suelo, dejando a la vista sus redondos y enormes senos. No le quitó la vista al rubio, pues no quería perderse esa mirada de apetito que él le dirigió a sus dos bellos atributos. En segundos, Naruto empezó a imitarla. Se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa y se la sacó por la cabeza, dejando el bronceado y atlético pecho descubierto.

Ambos continuaron son el resto de la ropa, hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Sólo hubo tiempo de mirarse los cuerpos y de entregarse. Kushina jaló de una mano al rubio, dirigiéndose a la cama. Se dejó caer en ella, y él se tiró sobre ella. Volvieron a besarse, a acariciarse por todo el cuerpo. Él tocó sus senos, besó, lamió y mordió sus pezones. Kushina tenía el cuerpo ardiendo. Bajó la mano y tocó el miembro de su hijo, dándose cuenta de lo bien dotado. Naruto no podía apartar su lengua de aquel esbelto cuerpo. En segundos, la penetró, y se apoderó de su cuerpo, llenándola en un intenso vaivén, como nunca lo imaginó.

La cama rechinaba y era el soporte de dos cuerpos que se entregaron con una pasión desmedida. Él se acostó y ella se tendió encima. Kushina le hizo el amor de la forma más excitante que él alguna vez pudo imaginar. Ni en sus mejores fantasías, una mujer le hacía el amor como la pelirroja lo hacía. Se meció sobre él arrancándole gimoteos de placer. Naruto clavó sus dedos en las perfectas nalgas de ella, cuando empezó a llegar a su límite.

Los cuerpos cayeron rendidos sobre las sábanas de la cama. Naruto había terminado dentro de ella, había dejado su semilla en su interior, llenándola de ese tibio líquido. Ella a su vez, había dejado su éxtasis al final, hasta conseguirlo a gimoteos entrecortados de placer.

A la mañana siguiente, Kushina despertó en su cama vacía. Tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza debido a los estragos del vino, pero no era grave. Estaba completamente desnuda, y ese hecho contestó a su pregunta: "Lo que pasó, ¿realmente sucedió o fue un sueño?". La mente de la pelirroja se bloqueó, lo cual la motivó a volver a acostarse. Se quedó dormida, intentando no pensar en lo que había pasado ni de revivir escenas previas a la noche de su cumpleaños.

Tres horas más tarde, volvió a despertarse. Se puso una bata y salió de la recamara. Se asomó con disimulo a la habitación de Naruto, pero la encontró vacía. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Temía pensar en lo que él estuviera pensando. Quería tener una sola pista de que él estaba bien. Así que bajó a la sala y encontró todo recogido. En la mesita estaba su arreglo de flores, dentro de un florero con agua. Sabía que él se había molestado en hacerlo, y eso le arrancó una sonrisa. Pero no terminaba allí.

Se dirigió a la cocina y encontró una nota. El corazón palpitó con locura dentro de su pecho al tomar la hoja de papel, y con temor la leyó: "Mamá, estaré buscando un nuevo uniforme de futbol para la escuela, llegaré más tarde. Naruto".

"¿Mamá? ". Sí, porque para él nunca dejaría ser simplemente su mamá.

Dentro de su pecho algo se desbarataba. Las lágrimas salieron sin permiso por los surcos de sus ojos. No podía evitarlo. La realidad era una muy lejana a la que ella idealizó por unos minutos. Naruto volvía a convertirse solamente en su hijo, y ella, en una madre viuda y soltera.

* * *

¿Crack? Ni tanto. Me encanta el pairing, y no había visto nada similar publicado en español. Espero que no haya dañado la sensibilidad de algunos. Si les gusto, ya saben qué hacer...

¡Dejen su review, diciendo que opinan! El fic fue: ¿Excitante? ¿Exagerado? ¿Muy crack? ¿Interesante? ¿Novedoso? ¿Cliché? ¡Saludos!


End file.
